redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Martin II
Other warrior We do not know if in between Pearls of Lutra and The Long Patrol there was another Abbey warrior. Thus it is wrong to say Martin gave his role to Arven. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:19, 13 January 2008 (UTC) *Yes, I agree. I sometimes wish there was a place where I could find when in Redwall time the events happen. I have yet to find one. For some reason I feel a angry about the fact that AGAIN the hero Martin(In this case, the second) dose not have a child. Cartoon series adaptation Based on the afterward of the animated series, it implies in the context of that (different from the novels) interpretation of the universe that Martin II has unique circumstances. This is because John Churchmouse states that he is Cornflower's father (and Mattimeo's grandfather). Since he is the father of Tim and Tess, this would make Cornflower and Tess at least half sisters (they could have had different mothers). This means Tess is Mattimeo's aunt or half aunt. This doesn't at all extend to the novels since it is established that Cornflower is the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Fieldmouse, but I wonder if it is worth noting? I never noticed this until I read summaries. So, since this wiki also covers the animated series, should we make a note of this? About the only thing that would cancel this is if John Churchmouse was confused and mixing things up, like perhaps he took care of Cornflower like an adopted daughter or something like that. Since there are differences in who lives and dies between the novels and cartoon, perhaps in the cartoon the Fieldmouses had died? Ty 23:49, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, this discrepancy is worth mentioning, that according to the TV series, Mattimeo marries his aunt. -- LordTBT Talk! 01:01, January 4, 2011 (UTC) I hate this character!! He is soooooooo BORING and SERIOUS and UNDEVELOPED and GENERIC and UNIRGINAL and UNLIKEABLE!! Argulor (talk) 00:30, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Argulor, 17:30 Waves a pitchfork above his head "LET'S KILL 'IIIIM!" Bartholomew Billberry Bowstring (talk) 20:08, August 31, 2013 (UTC) :Hey, has anybody else noticed that he isn't really Martin II? He's actually Martin III... ::Martin the First ::Martin the Second ::Martin II (actually Martin the Third) :Another reason to kill 'im! Yaaaagh!!! Biggren (talk) Well, he isn't related to Martin the Warrior, Luke, or Martin the Elder Warrior, at least I don't think, because Matthias wasn't, and the title "the second (II)" refers to the second in the family, and since Matthias is not related to Martin the Warrior, this cannot be. At the end of my name is "II" because I am named for my grandfather. --Snowstripe You're always welcome at my mountain. 00:41, August 3, 2015 (UTC) It is Martin II because, I think, the creatures at the time didn't know about the existence of the actual first Martin, therefore to them he was the second, after what they thought was the first. Bludrigg (talk) 16:22, August 13, 2017 (UTC)